


Day 132

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [132]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24138889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Relationships: Luka (Dragon Age)/Original Character(s)
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [132]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257





	Day 132

Harra barged into Luka’s house looking furious. It was a good look on her, like she was a raging bronto, likely to crush Luka under her foot. They locked eyes and Luka felt suddenly unsteady on her feet.

“F-Feja isn’t here,” Luka stammered. 

“Not here for her,” Harra grunted. “Weapons, now.”

“Yes mam,” Luka whispered. Harra glowered at her for a moment before Luka realized she hadn’t actually moved. She scurried off and grabbed her daggers as well as a combustion grenade and an acid flask. Luka didn’t know what was going on but if there was trouble it might be her chance to prove herself to Harra and the others.

As soon as Luka was ready Harra stormed out forcing Luka to chase after her.

“Where are the others,” she asked.

“Dead,” Harra said.

“All of them?” Harra didn’t respond to Luka who was having trouble keeping back with the woman’s purposeful strides. Harra led them through one of the Carta’s tunnels that led outside the city. Luka had no idea who would dare to kill Harra’s friends. Even if they didn’t know who she was most of them were the children of high ranking members of the Carta, plus they were experienced streetfighters in their own right. She also had the thought that anything that could have killed them would not have any trouble killing Harra and Luka. But Harra looked determined and Luka would not have crossed her right now, not for all the gold in Orzammar. 

They ended up in an ancient rune of some kind, it didn’t look dwarven and it certainly didn’t look like part of Kirkwall. Elven maybe. As soon as they crossed the threshold Luka was overwhelmed by the stench of death. The metallic tones of blood mixed with rot and shit. It was overwhelming and Luka pulled a scarf over her nose and mouth to keep from choking.

In the first room they found the source of the stench. Five bodies lay strewn about. Blood coated every surface in the room and most of the bodies were barely recognizable but Luka did recognize enough pits of jewelry and adornment to know that these were Harra’s friends.

“What happened here,” Luka wondered aloud.

“What happened here,” Harra said, voice husky with rage, “is that something killed my friends.” 

“I don’t know what could have done this,” Luka said, kneeling down to examine one of the bodies. She tried not to think about who it had been. “It almost looks like acid, but acid almost never caused such uniform damage, it wouldn’t spray the blood everywhere either.”

Luka had seen dead bodies before, horrific scenes after gang wars, the aftermath of the Qunari attack, more abominations than she cared to remember. This was beyond anything.

“It was blood magic,” Harra said. “It could have been Tevinter slavers, renegade mages from the circle, maybe the ones Rhatigan tangled with a few weeks ago, or...”

“Or?”

“Or it could have been darkspawn,” Harra said. “They do horrible things to their victims.”

Luka’s blood ran cold. “We should get out of here,” she said. “We should tell the Carta what happened.”

“We don’t know what happened yet,” Harra snapped. It had been fun to see her huff about earlier but now Luka’s better judgment was taking over. She glanced nervously at the door. Harra grabbed Luka by the chin and forced the smaller dwarf to look her in the eyes.

“My father expects better from me than half an investigation,” Harra snarled. “This is one of Father’s personal safehouses, they shouldn’t even have known where it was. If he thinks I led them here...” Luka could smell honey on her breath mixing with her sweat and cutting through the putrid stench that filled the room. Luka knew she should say no. She should run as far away from this horrible place as possible and leave Harra to deal with the consequences.

“Alright,” Luka said. “Let’s look around.”

It didn’t take them long to find a crack in the back wall, how the others hadn’t noticed it was a mystery. Looking through the crack, Luka could see a long tunnel. There was some sort of magical lantern lighting the rune and it cast just enough light through the crack for Luka to see the immediate area.

That light saved her life. She caught the glint of a darkspawn axe just in time to dive out of the way. The creature was big, about the size of a human. 

“Harra,” Luka called. Her daggers were sheathed, stupidly, and the creature was forcing her deeper into the tunnel. Harra launched herself out of the crack and into the creature, pummeling it was a massive spiked gauntlet.

“Let’s go,” she shouted, running over to Luka. She helped the smaller dwarf to her feet and dragged her back towards the crack. The darkspawn had recovered from it’s shock and moved towards them again but Luka tossed her combustion grenade at it. The flask exploded on impact, engulfing the beast with flame. It writhed and shrieked and collapsed.

Luka heard more cries from deeper in the tunnel. She and Harra ran all the way back to Kirkwall without stopping.

“I… I think we can guess what happened to our friends,” Harra said, panting heavily. Luka suddenly remembered something about darkspawn.

“You didn’t… swallow any blood did you?”

“Naw,” Harra said. “Com one, that should be enough investigating to satisfy my father and if not, he can bloody well sod off.”


End file.
